Esto pasa cuando
by LaChivix
Summary: Todo tiene su límite /Junjou Romántica Usagui/Misaki .


Anime: Junjou Romántica.

Rating: M

Pareja: Usagui/Misaki.

* * *

**Atención: Esta serie es propiedad de la grandiosa Shungiku Nakamura.**

* * *

**Esto pasa cuando...**

Llevar una vida universitaria, tener que trabajar a medio tiempo y ser acosado cada día no era cosa fácil.

Y Misaki Takahashi sabía que significaba todo esto.

—_Nii-chan_…—Pensó mientras se desmoronaba encima del sofá luego de una agotadora faena de labores domésticas, —_Creo que necesito un descanso._

Se levantó con pesadez luego de un rato, sabía que ahora mismo, en la parte superior del lugar, en un sitio en total oscuridad se encontraba su pareja y compañero de habitación escribiendo de lo más natural una de esas novelas en las cuales el ojiverde era uno de sus protagonistas.

Así que, de seguro cuando finalice un perturbador –en opinión del universitario- capítulo de su escrito, tendrá hambre.

Se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a preparar la cena.

El joven de dieciocho años sabía cocinar bien, y siempre supo hacerlo.

Dado que se había quedado sin padre y sin madre a una tierna edad, se vio obligado a asumir responsabilidades que pareciesen imposibles para cualquier infante.

Siendo ajeno a esto, él aprendió a cocinar por medio de la observación exhaustiva que hacía de su hermano mayor, pendiente de que si alguna vez le llegase a ser útil en la cocina.

—_No te preocupes Misaki puedes ir a ver la tele si gustas _

—_No_. —Negó rotundamente moviendo su melena con ahínco de un lado a otro. —_Yo, yo quiero ayudarte Nii-chan._

Su hermano sabía que no iba a tener opción, el niño era demasiado persistente.

—_Bien, pero sólo observa ¿te parece?._ —Propuso esbozando una sonrisa.

Takahiro no pudo evitar suspirar con un sentimiento de tristeza y alegría.

Su hermano menor, aunque de a pocos, maduraba.

Siempre veló para poder cubrir ese vacío que habían dejado sus progenitores, más eso era tan imposible como tapar el sol con un dedo, en consecuencia, decidió que lo mejor para Misaki era afrontarlo desde ya.

Su noveno cumpleaños, sus llegadas a casa, la primera vez que pudo montar bicicleta, el día del padre, de la madre, la navidad y el año nuevo; esos días en que era inevitable recordar que sus padres no se encontraban con él, era como una tortura.

A pesar de que se negase a estar siempre acompañado, el joven universitario podía comprender que tanto sufría el menor de la familia Takashi, o lo que quedaba de ella, ya no era el chico juguetón que lloraba si no se le cumplía un capricho, ya no era el chico que reclamaba cuando no se le compraban los regalos deseados. Ya no.

Se había convertido en el niño que no lloraba por nada, que quería pasar desapercibido, aquel que trataba de ayudar a su hermano de todas las formas posibles, aquel que emitía una sonrisa falsa en las épocas familiares y al final del día, se escondía en la oscuridad de su cuarto, empezando a llorar echándose la culpa de todas las desgracias.

Y era curioso, porque era el único de su edad que no preguntaba cuando volvería papá y mamá cuando se hallaba en el cementerio.

Misaki, desde la tierna edad de ocho años, ya sabía que era la muerte y que era lo que se llevaba bajo su faz.

Bostezó ruidosamente luego de haber terminado de preparar un omelet que iría como segundo plato.

Él no era para nada melancólico, siempre en su mente estaba presente la idea de no querer preocupar a los demás con su comportamiento; pero ese momento del día había sido una excepción.

Después de asegurarse que todo estuviese listo y luego de haber preparado previamente la mesa, volvió a su sitio inicial: Echado panza arriba en el sofá mirando las cegadoras luces provocando que entrecerrara un poco la mirada.

—Cierto, hace un mes fue…

Cerró los ojos para recordar la última vez que hubo ido al cementerio para dejarles flores a sus padres.

Se mantuvo en esa posición durante un tiempo indeterminado para él.

En su mente cruzaron varias imágenes en las cuales él se veía en familia, con una expresión de felicidad en sus expresiones faciales, saber que él arrebató, justamente, eseingrediente importante para poder alcanzar la paz consigo mismo de la vida de su querido hermano mayor, era algo con lo que siempre tenía que lidiar.

Suspiró sonoramente, para dejarse llevar poco a poco por la tranquilidad que pronto iba a ser interrumpida.

El asunto era que, cuando por sus parpados ya no pasaba la luz que naturalmente debería seguir estando ahí, y luego de percatarse quien le tapaba la visión hacía el techo no pudo evitar exasperarse.

—Usagui-san, ¿Qué se supone que haces?.

El apuesto escritor se encontraba, literalmente hablando, encima de él observándolo con una sonrisa que para el universitario aún era difícil comprender en su totalidad.

Antes que Misaki pudiese decir algo, éste se acercó y empezó a besarlo.

—E-espera Usagui-san, ¿Q-qué…- Trataba de decir completamente ruborizado, a veces las reacciones de su acompañante le situaban en complicadas situaciones.

—Necesito…—Le susurró a su oído mientras deslizaba su mano por debajo de su polo.

Si antes estaba ruborizado, ahora estaba completamente sofocado y avergonzado.

—A-ah... U-usagui-san…D-deten…-Gimió al sentir como la mano de su amante invadía la parte del cuerpo más sensible.

Sin poder entender a la perfección el detonante de tal reacción, decidió nuevamente, dejarse llevar por sus sentidos y sus emociones.

* * *

No eran falsas las suposiciones de Misaki al prever que Akihiko tuviese un hambre atroz luego de terminar tales escritos.

Cerró su laptop, tomando en cuenta que había avanzado lo suficiente como para que su editora no lo matase al día siguiente, bajó la escalera buscando con la mirada al castaño, no escuchó ningún ruido, pero pudo sentir el olor exquisito de la comida que éste preparaba.

—¿Misaki? — llamó terminando su ruta del segundo piso al primero.

Fue cuando lo encontró.

Se acercó con intenciones de despertarlo, pero algo lo detuvo.

El chiquillo de dieciocho años se veía como un ángel caído del cielo, y era verdad, los labios entreabiertos, sus grandes ojos verdes cerrados, su pelo desordenado con algunas traviesas mechas en su rostro, y su ropa un poco desordenada lograban terminar de darle el toque perfecto.

Odiaba tanto esa faceta suya, saber que una simple persona lograse que perdiera los estribos de esa forma, que no pudiese pensar con claridad cuando se encontraba alejada, que, simplemente, lograba crear el ambiente más acogedor que nunca antes había sentido.

Su mundo simplemente se había convertido en uno, y tenía nombre.

Misaki.

* * *

—Al final no pude dormir. —Habló el chico apoyando su cabeza en la carpeta, bostezando y con los ojos lagrimosos.

—¡Hey!, Misaki…

El muchacho sintió un ligero golpe en su cabeza.

Cuando alzó la mirada se encontró con el rostro de su compañero con una expresión de curiosidad.

—¿No pudiste descansar bien?. —Adivinó sentándose a su lado.

El joven negó volviendo a emitir un bostezo.

—¿O es que Usami-san no te dejo hacerlo?.

Lo último fue suficiente para crear endorfinas en su cuerpo que lo hicieron despertarse por completo de un salto.

—¡Sempai!. —Gritó molesto completamente abochornado.

Lo único que escuchó como contestación fueron risas.

* * *

—¿Cómo pude terminar aquí?.

Misaki bajó la mirada al suelo, aún con sueño y algo decepcionado de si mismo por no haber prestado atención debida a la clase.

—_El año en que se publicó el último escrito del famoso…_

_La clase había permanecido en un silencio sepulcral hasta ese instante, consecuencia de la influencia que mantenía el profesor de Literatura en esta; más lo que enturbió su perfecto discurso no fue el sonido de algo cayendo, o claro que no, fue algo que era inaceptable, algo que demostraba que tan poca importancia los alumnos de hoy le tomaban a los conocimientos pasados de la historia literaria._

_Un ronquido._

_Dejó su libro y cogió la tiza con fuerza haciendo que poco a poco se deshiciera, ese día había comenzado bien, pero siempre algo tenía que arruinarlo todo, siempre era lo mismo._

_Mocosos._

_No pudo distinguir bien el rostro de esa persona, pero no importó, le lanzó con fuerza lo que quedaba de tiza dando credibilidad al hecho de que "mientras más pequeño y con más velocidad: Más peligroso" haciendo que el agredido casi se cayese del asiento._

—_¡Fuera de aquí!. — Fue lo que dijo dificultosamente mientras una venita en su sien empezaba a palpitar._

_Hubo susurros entre los alumnos, y Sumi se limitó a observarlo con diversión_

Saliendo del pasado, el muchacho universitario se encontraba al exterior del aula, de seguro nunca más su profesor dejaría que entrase a clase, haciendo que desapruebe ese curso.

No había ningún recurso por el cual podría apelar a su favor, así que simplemente esperaba que no lo reconociese en su próxima clase.}}

* * *

—Te dije que no era recomendable dormitar en clase. —Se pronunció Keiichi cuando el ojiverde le dio el alcance a la hora de salida.

—¿¡Sempai, por favor, me podría prestar sus apuntes de la clase!?. — Pidió juntando ambas manos, casi gritándole en la cara.

—Claro, para eso están los amigos ¿no?. —Dijo pasivamente, esbozando una sonrisa.

—¡ Ah, Muchas graci-!

—Pero antes supongo que tendrás que recompensarme de alguna forma ¿no?-Añadió inmediatamente pasando un brazo por su cuello, dejando a Misaki tieso.

—¡¿R-recompensarle?!. — Pudo presagiar de que se trataba dada la mirada de su compañero, ya le era extraño, ¿no se suponía que él estaba enamorado de Usagui-san, entonces, porque seguía teniendo ese tipo de juegos?. — S-si quiere le preparo algo para mañana o le hago su almuerzo. —Trató de concluir, nervioso.

—No te hagas el tonto…—Dijo mientras su amigo se zafaba de él y empezaba a dar pasos torpes. —Oye, ¿Qué te sucede?...Oye, Misa-

Ya tenía un mal presentimiento desde que lo había visto después de clases, a decir verdad, trataba de restarle importancia al hecho que el chico se encontraba pálido y con la mirada apagada, pero ahora mismo, todo estaba dicho, algo le estaba pasando al ojiverde.

* * *

Abrió los ojos perezosamente, mientras sentía la luz atravesar su pupila.

—Hum, ¿Dónde estoy?. —Susurró sentándose en la cama.

Luego de dejar de sobarse ambos ojos, pudo reconocer el lugar donde se hallaba: La enfermería de la Univesidad.

¿Cuánto permaneció dormido?¿una hora, dos? , no sabría decirlo con exactitud.

—Oh, ya te despertaste, no tienes buena pinta.

Entrando y haciendo a un lado la cortina que separaba los ambientes del lugar, se hallaba su sempai con dos tazas de café caliente en ambas manos.

—¿Q-que sucedió?- —Preguntó recibiendo la taza.

—Te desmayaste, eso sucedió. —Dio un sorbo para luego agregar- Sabes Misaki siempre dije que tu estilo de vida terminará destruyéndote.

_Nunca dijo eso._

—En Todo caso, tú limpias el lugar donde habitas, no sólo eso, también estudias y además trabajas en las noches; era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que tu cuerpo diese una llamada de auxilio. —Explicó.

—¿Desmayarme?, de seguro algo me cayó mal, no creo que sea eso, siempre he trabajado con este estilo de vida y nunca me había sucedido nada.-Se defendió definiendo como nimio al asunto.

—No es nada, en verdad…hehe…

Sintió la calidez de la mano de Sumi en su mentón, haciendo que le mirara directamente a los ojos. Callándolo en el acto.

—No quieres hacerme preocupar, eso lo sé perfectamente.

Al notar que no iba a haber ninguna respuesta por parte del muchacho, continúo.

—Creo que empiezo a entender porque él se enamoró de ti.

_Usagui-san…_

—¡Es verdad, tengo que llegar a casa pronto!. —Saltó de la cama, dejándolo ver con una bata de color azul oscuro.

—¡¿Dónde está mi ropa?!.

Su compañero señalo una silla mas aparte de donde se hallaba su ropa impíamente doblada.

—La enfermera de la universidad dijo que eran las reglas. —Se excusó. —¿Te ayudo a cambiarte?.

—¡No gracias!. —Recogiéndola con presura, saliendo al baño . —¡Muchas gracias por todo! —Terminando de desaparecer de su vista al cerrar la puerta.

* * *

Hola, bueno este es el primer Fanfic de junjou que hago, la verdad espero no haber caído en OoC.

Ya saben, cualquier consejo o comentario hagánmelo saber :3.

Solamente serán dos capítulos.

¡Salu2!

LaChivix


End file.
